Not me
by Galaxy3
Summary: the 1st chapter is a song fic. but i have chosen to count. as a series with out songs/ about Pony and Sandys littel sister
1. Not me

This is my 1st fic. In the outsiders section so please Read and review!!! - Galaxy Disclaimer- okay I don't own Pony Boy, Soda, Sandy, or Angela and the song belongs to AIDA so don't sue!!! **************************************************************************** ********  
  
I once knew all the answers I stood on certain ground A picture of true happiness Confidence so effortless No brighter could be found (oh no)  
  
**Pony's P.O.V. ** I trotted through the leafs that had fallen this fall. I pulled my jacket around my self winter was coming in a big way. I was walking towards the park the same rout I had been taking every Friday for about 2 months. Why you may ask. Love, I'm in love with her! Simple as that. I just could never let the gang now they would tell Soda and I couldn't do that to him he has barely gotten over Sandy the last thing he needs is me I love with her little sister!  
  
I never asked the questions That trouble me today I knew all there was to know Love worn lightly, put on show  
  
My conquests on display (I can't believe He's changing) **Soda's P.O.V** I fallowed Pony down the street. He was headed to the park he had been going there for 2 months just to clear his mind. Yeah right!! Even Darry said someone should fallow him and he trust Pony like no one in the world. So here I am! Pony sat down on a bench far away from the fountain. And I hid behind a huge oak tree when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It scared me something awful because I jumped a foot in the air and whipped around. I landed face to face with Angela Shepherded. "What are you doing here?" I asked her "Same thing you are, watching Pony." *oh yeah forgot* I thought Angela had a thing for Pony. No not a thing a huge crush. So we sat back to back watching my little brother. When.  
  
And who'd of thought that (oh no) Confidence could die? Not me Not me (not me, not me) That all I took for granted was a lie  
  
**Pony's P.O.V.** She came gracefully walking and laughing at the little kids who were playing hide in seek. Her blond hair was bounce up and down with her steps her sky blue eyes set on me. I walked to her as she came closer to me.  
  
"Hi" I said pulling her into a hug. "Hey" she said her head resting on my shoulder. We could have stayed like that the rest of our lives and I couldn't have cared less I was with her.  
  
Not me Not me (Not me, Not me) And who'd have guessed I'd throw My world away  
  
To be with someone I'm afraid will say (This can never be) Not me Not me  
  
He's in love But he's not the only one Who'll be changed  
  
**Soda's P.O.V.** "Who's that ho?" asked Angela I shrugged my shoulders as he pulled her into a hug. She did remind me of some one though.  
  
I shall not envy lovers But long for what they share  
  
An empty room is merciless Don't be surprised if I confess I need some comfort there  
  
**Pony** Her hair wafted in front of my face as I held her in the wind  
  
"I love you!" I whispered in her ear  
  
She pulled away "you do?" She asked  
  
"With all my heart" I confessed to her.  
  
She smiled at me, "I Love you too"  
  
She pulled me into a kiss!  
  
And who'd have thought that Love could be so good Not me, not me And show me things I never understood Not me, not me  
  
**Soda** Wow my kid brother is kissing. I smiled I knew he get over being shy! I looked over at Angela she was gone. I guess it was to much for her I laughed * that's why they call it a crush* I thought.  
  
Who'd have guessed he'd Throw his world away To be with someone till his dying day Not me, not me  
  
**Pony** She pulled back. "Don't think that you can win me over every time just by saying I love you." She said in a demanding voice. I laughed as her face lightened up. "Come on" I said putting my arm around her. "Where are we going?" She asked "I don't know" and with that we walked out of the park and back on to the streets.  
  
And who'd have thought that love Could be so good Not me, not me (not me, not me) (My/his) secrets and (My/his) passions understood Not me, not me (not me not me)  
  
**Soda** As I watched the couple walk out of the park I decided I was time to go home I had got what I had come for. So I pushed my self off the ground and headed for home when it dawned on me.  
  
Who'd have guessed (I'd/he'd) throw (my/his) world away To be with some one till (my/his) dying day Not me Not me (this can never be)  
  
"SANDY!"  
  
There it is please review I need feed back!!!-Galaxy 


	2. That night

Okay I'm gonna keep going with this story. Without songs! Remember R&R! thanks to you who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Charters or setting but plot that be mine!  
  
*Pony's P.O.V.*  
  
My feet pounded on the concrete as I raced time to get home. I had promised Darry I would be home around 10 since it was a school night. But it was almost 11 when I walked up our steps. I took a deep breath and walked in. *What's the worst that could happen* I thought. Boy, did I find out that night. **************************************************************************** ******** Sry for the short chapter writers block erm. please review and thanks for the 2 of you that already did ; ) ~ Galaxy 


End file.
